Blister packs are commonly used to package products including candy, gum, pharmaceutical tablets, swimming pool chemicals, gardening tablets, and the like. Such blister packs conventionally include a generally planar member of plastic material. This planar member includes a series of pockets or receptacles for receiving product. The product is inserted into each receptacle and the open end of the receptacles are sealed with a cover sheet, such as for example, aluminum foil. The blister pack may be placed inside a carton or other packaging. When a user desires to dispense one or more of the products, the product is forced through the cover sheet or the sheet is peeled back, thereby exposing the product in the receptacle. The user can then place the blister pack back into the carton or packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,004 to Bonney et al. shows a medicine carrier formed from a single sheet having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion of the carrier includes a retainer or receptacle that holds product. The sheet is folded to form the second portion so that it covers the retainer and product. A seal joins the folded sheet thereby sealing the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,960 to Price shows a blister package in which the receptacles on the blister sheet are covered by a foil barrier layer and a paper layer. Score lines are provided in the paper layer, creating a breakaway tab. The tab extends from the edge of the blister pack to an inward position over the receptacle. Removal of the tab exposes the barrier layer and permits removal of a portion of the barrier or the forcing of the article through the foil. In removing the paper tab, at least a portion of the barrier layer may be separated to create a tab for ease of further removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,687 to Renner shows a package for pellets including an elongated tray having a groove formed therein for receipt of pellets. An adhesive foil and a cover foil enclose the groove and the pellets. A flap in the cover foil is dimensioned to allow a pellet to be extracted. To dispense, a user holds the edge of the package and pulls it back, thereby opening the flap and exposing one or more pellets. After one or more pellets are extracted, the edge can be moved back to the closed position, with the flap reclosing the groove.